The present invention relates to a cage for keeping pet animals such as little birds, hamsters, snakes, mice and lizards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible cage for keeping pet animals.
There are collapsible cages known in the art, which are made up of a ceiling grating, four side gratings and a base plate united in such a manner as to be capable of folding compactly when not in use. The grating sides and ceiling grating are connected to each other by means of fasteners. However, the assembling of the components by the use of fasteners is troublesome, and the small fasteners are likely to be lost before they are reused for assembly. This requires a strict maintenance of fasteners. In addition, the fasteners attached to the cage are unsightly, and spoil the ornamental value of the cage.